Ángel
by eminahinata
Summary: O en el que Danny es un ángel. No, en serio, un ángel. Slash. AU. Crossover.


**Titulo: **Ángel

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Fandom(s):** Hawaii Five-0/Supernatural

**Palabras:** 1,311

**Pareja:** Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams (muy ligero)

**Advertencia:** Slash, AU (Universo Alterno), Crossover

**Universo:** Verso McDanno

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** O en el que Danny es un ángel. No, en serio, un ángel. Slash. AU. Crossover.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Vale, vale. La verdad es que no tengo idea de donde salió esto y si tiene alguna coherencia, ¡pero qué va! Aquí esta. Hace unos días me puse a ver Supernatural (un capitulo a lazar) y me quede con esta cosita que no me dejo en paz y, bueno, termino en esto. ¡Así que ustedes digan que si! Hasta me ha dado risa escribir a este Lucifer, hehe. Saben que sus comentario son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

.

**Ángel**

By: eminahinata

.

Danny vio con mucho asombro como Gabriel, Rafael, Lucifer y Miguel discutían como niños, mientras que Castiel y los hermanos Winchester veían todo esto con aburrimiento como si fuera un juego de tennis. Parpadeo, un poco escéptico de lo que veía y, con un rápido escaneo al resto de la habitación, vio que sus compañeros junto con el Gobernador Denning se encontraban en lo que parecía una gran burbuja, flotando dos metros en el aire.

Genial, lo que le faltaba.

−¡Danael! –escucho gritar a Gabriel, quien rápidamente se lanzo hasta su lugar con la intención de derribarlo, cosa que no sucedió ya que Rafael a gran velocidad lo tomo de los brazos y lo jalo, dejando que Gabriel se diera contra el suelo.

Los hermanos Winchester estallaron en carcajadas mientras el resto de los ángeles negaba con la cabeza. Danny aun se encontraba presionado contra el pecho de Rafael, quien no dejaba de lanzarles miradas asesinas al arcángel en el suelo.

−Gabriel, ¿Cuántas veces te hemos dicho que no hagas eso? –se cruzo de brazos Miguel, una ceja alzada con ironía.

−¡Pero yo quiero abrazar a Danael! –lloriqueo Gabriel, ya de pie e intentando acercarse a donde Rafael tenia preso al rubio.

−Eh, ¿Rafael? –musito el rubio contra el pecho de este−. ¿Podrías soltarme, por favor? −.

−Oh, sí, disculpa –sonrió suavemente el arcángel, soltándolo y dando un paso atrás, cosa que aprovecho Gabriel para lanzarse contra el rubio y abrazarlo como queriendo sacarle el aire. Esta vez fue Lucifer que alejo a Gabriel de Danny, sus ojos en una enfrascada pelea con los otros arcángeles.

Media hora más tarde (en la que Danny pudo al fin salir de la ronda de abrazos de los mayores y acercarse sigilosamente hasta colocarse a un lado de Castiel y los Winchester -que no dudaron en molestarlo-) los tres arcángeles y Lucifer seguían enfrascados en su pelea por el rubio.

−Ah, ¿Castiel? –pidió el rubio.

−¿Si, Danael? –respondió a cambio, sus protegidos animando la pelea y los otros humanos a un en estado de shock en la burbuja.

−¿Por qué han venido? –volteo a verlo, conectando su mirada con el ángel, que se encogió de hombros.

−Pues, Gabriel quería venir a verte y resulta que nos topamos con el resto cuando estábamos acá. Sam y Dean querían vacaciones… o eso fue lo que dijeron –el rubio asintió, regresando su vista a la pelea donde ya se podía ver armas y rayos por todos lados.

−Ya veo –dijo y volteo a ver a los humanos en la burbuja, que ahora lo miraban a él−. Entonces, ¿Por qué han encerrado a mis compañeros de trabajo y al Gobernador? –señalo.

−A Gabriel le pareció divertido –se encogió de hombros. Danny suspiro.

−¿Por qué eso no me extraña? –golpeo su frente y negó con la cabeza−. ¡Chicos, chicos! –grito fuerte para hacerse escuchar del ruido, sin conseguir ningún efecto.

−Ya sabes, podrías distraerlos con tu cuerpo de mujer –meneo las cejas Dean, con una sonrisa muy sugerente−. Ya sabes, me encaaanta tu cuerpo de mujer y tu largo y sedoso cabello rubio, mmm –Castiel y Danael lo vieron aburridos, mientras Steve en la burbuja parecía que le iba a dar taquicardia.

−¡Dean! –exclamo indignado Sam, golpeando en la cabeza al más bajo−. A parte, sólo es a ti a quien distrae Danael en ese cuerpo –se cruzo de brazos.

−¿Qué? No me puedes negar que se miraba genial en ese vestido, especialmente sus piernas –y fue, señoras y señores, ese comentario que atrajo la atención de los ángeles, que ahora veían aterradoramente al cabezota de Dean.

−¿Qué has dicho, humano? –se crujió los dedos Rafael.

−Genial, lo que faltaba –murmuro Sam, caminando hasta colocarse a una distancia segura de donde su idiota hermano seria pronto a ser torturado.

−Hehehe −.

-o-

−Así que… ¿Danny es un ángel? –pidió Kono sentada desde la oficina de Steve, mientras en el centro de la sede aun se llevaba a cabo la discusión de quien era el favorito de Danael.

−Así es –asintió Sam, con su hermano inconsciente apoyando su cabeza en el regazo del más alto−. Danael es el ángel más joven (teniendo en cuenta que, en realidad, tienen millones y millones de años) y el único con la capacidad de sentir al igual que un humano. Es el único ángel, en realidad, que tiene esa habilidad y por lo cual tiene más empatía con los humanos –les sonrió.

El Gobernador Denning tomo de su taza de té, aun si creer ese cuento.

−Ya veo –asintió Chin, volteando hacia su jefe que veía todo con el seño fruncido. Pobre hombre, tenía unos cuñados de temer−. La verdad es que si te pones a pensar, tiene mucho sentido –el resto asintió luego de meditarlo.

−¿Cómo conocen ustedes a Danny? –pregunto Lori con la cadera apoyada contra el escritorio.

−Bueno, aunque no lo parezca, Castiel también es muy posesivo y en una ocasión Danael nos ayudo en una casería –bajo su vista hacia su hermano−. Danael llevaba su cuerpo de mujer en esa ocasión y Dean, bueno, digamos que estuvo en cama por un par de días después –rió−. Danael es muy linda, en realidad −.

−¡Ya basta! –se escucho la voz de Danny−. ¡Si siguen de esa forma, sólo Castiel y Baltazhar serán mis favoritos! –la habitación quedo en silencio.

−¿Qué? ¡Nooo! –lloriqueo Gabriel, mientras Lucifer y Miguel se cruzaban de brazos y Rafael veía hacia otro lado.

Castiel parecía muy entretenido viendo los alrededores, ajeno a todo.

−¡Entonces compórtense! ¡Parecen niños! –señalo Danno.

−En realidad nunca fuimos niños –dijo Castiel encogiéndose de hombros. Danny lo volteo a ver y luego se encogió de hombros, dándole la razón.

−Bien, bien, Cas tiene razón –asintió Danno−. Ahora que todos estamos tranquilos −suspiro−. ¿Cuál es el verdadero motivo de su visita? Si no mal recuerdo, ¿no deberían estar preparando el Apocalipsis y todo eso? –se cruzo de brazos. En la oficina de Steve se escucho algo cayendo al suelo.

−Estaba aburrido y hace tiempo que no me visitas –se encogió de hombros Lucifer.

−Sí, sí. A parte, hay que venir a ver a Grace –y de la nada salieron muchos obsequios envueltos en papeles brillantes y de diversos colores−. ¡Traje regalos! –salto Gabriel. Rafael lo golpeo en la cabeza y este lo vio con un puchero.

−Oww, pero ella está en clases –sonrió tímidamente Danny.

−Oh, cosas humanas –se encogió de hombros y en un chasquido de dedos lo guardo en una bolsa de papel, entregándoselo a Danny−. Dáselo de mi parte –el rubio asintió.

Y media hora más tarde, los ángeles se despedían del rubio (Lucifer haciéndole prometer a esté que lo visitaría más en el infierno), dándole una mirada amenazadora –con todo y rayos- al comandante, quien al verse con la guardia baja, se sobresalto.

Ahora sólo el grupo de 5-0, el gobernador Denning, Castiel y los hermanos Winchester (Dean aun desmayado) se encontraban en la sede. Todo en silencio.

Danny vio a sus amigos con la cabeza ligeramente inclinada y una sonrisa tímida en sus facciones.

−Sabrán que no era algo sencillo de explicar, ¿verdad? –dijo.

El resto asintió.

−Bien –vio la hora−. Ya será la salida de Grace… iré por ella –fue por sus llaves y cartera−. ¿Cas, quieres acompañarme? –el otro ángel se encogió de hombros y pronto ambos ángeles salieron (tras de sí a Sam que cargaba con Dean).

−Bueno, tener un ángel en el equipo no es tan malo –se arreglo la corbata el gobernador y comenzó su salida del lugar−. Mucha suerte, Comandante. La necesitara –y salió.

−Esto es lo más raro que me ha pasado en mi vida –dijo Steve. Sus amigos asintieron.

Si bien, Danny era un hombre de muchos secretos, pero nunca esperaron que en realidad fuera un ángel. Y Steve estaba emocionado por ver las alas de su amigo.

Estaba condenado.

-Fin-

* * *

><p>¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!<p> 


End file.
